John's Blog: The Foreign Sidekick
by Vampiricyoshi
Summary: Based on a dream I had. John blogs about yet another case with Sherlock, but this time the self-proclaimed sociopath has looped a foreign woman into the mix.


Title: The Foreign Sidekick  
>Characters: Sherlock, John, (OC) Kiyoshi Hebizumi<br>Rating: PG (at the highest)  
>Word count: 1,626<br>Summary: Based on a dream I had. John blogs about yet another case with Sherlock, but this time the self-proclaimed sociopath has looped a foreign woman into the mix.

Author's Note at the end after all the comments from Harry, Sherlock, John, and Kiyoshi. XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Foreign Sidekick<strong>

_January 16th_

I often wonder how I get in these sort of messes with Sherlock. But then I remember… I'm with Sherlock.

This time around though I was not the only one around to 'enjoy' being Sherlock's sidekick. Enter in Kiyoshi Hebizumi, a brilliant young American woman who didn't seem to be bothered too much by the rude arrogance that is Sherlock Holmes.

Alright, that's not quite accurate. What I mean is that she seems to handle it better than most people who meet Sherlock. She scolded him whenever he said something that she found insulting, or even when he simply didn't say "please" or "thank you", but then in the next moment she would seem to forget about it. Usually people would hold whatever he said or done in their brains just so they could hate him, but not Kiyoshi; she doesn't seem to be the sort to hold grudges.

Now for how we came about this case: it just seemed to start out like most others; a client by the name of James Harrison came in asking for Sherlock's help with a missing family heirloom or something. But Sherlock was quick to deduce that James (not his real name, we discovered) was working for British Government and was looking for an artifact wanted by one of the largest invisible gangs in Europe, The Black Adders. Not the old television show, obviously, but an actual criminal organization bent for treasure hunting, international terrorism, public assassinations, drug trafficking, and anything else you could think of.

Sherlock of course took the case, because apparently there's nothing better than combating your massive intellect against an entire organization of blood-thirsty criminals.

It had been raining when we left Baker Street and we took a cab for a location that I'm not permitted to reveal because of the Official Secrets Act. Along the way Sherlock stopped and handed a note to a homeless woman – presumably one from the homeless network of spies he's so fond of using.

Before we got on our way again we noticed a young woman who was walking along the street with a bright orange backpack and a blonde streak in her hair – dyed, obviously. She was soaking wet and I insisted to Sherlock that she should ride with us since we were going in the same direction. The young woman thanked us, though she insisted to split the fair. She introduced herself as Kiyoshi Hebizumi and was smiling brightly even though she appeared wet and cold. Sherlock, in his usual bluntness, asked if she was at all uncomfortable with riding in a cab with two strange men in a different country (of course he realized that she was a foreigner by now). Kiyoshi's exact reply was:

"No – there's two of you. If there was just one man, I'd be worried."

She has odd reasoning.

During the ride we got talking. Well, Kiyoshi and I got talking; Sherlock just pouted in his seat and stared out the window. When I mentioned that Sherlock was a consulting detective her eyes seemed to light up and she immediately launched into questions: What's it like? What precisely do you do? Do you get shot at? Is there running? What's your success rate? Who do you usually work for? _Is there running?_

Apparently someone watches too much _Doctor Who_ in her spare time.

She said that she wished she was skilled enough to be a detective, but still had a lot of schooling to do and didn't feel nearly smart enough to be much good. I disagree – she seemed very intelligent for someone her age.

Sherlock, who is a man full of surprises, dished out something that had both mine and Kiyoshi's jaws dropped to the floor of the cab: he actually _invited _her to work with us on the case. I don't pretend to know what goes on in that gigantic brain of his, but I think that Sherlock saw this as a chance to have a pupil of sorts on the Art of Deduction and Reasoning. But I try! I really do! So without anyone's permission we now had a young foreigner not even out of school yet on the case while knowing her for hardly a half an hour. Well, **stranger things have happened**– like moving in with a self-proclaimed sociopath that I barely knew for a day.

We arrived at the building and surprisingly no one asked about Kiyoshi who was following closely behind us, jogging slightly to accommodate for Sherlock's long legs. We learned more about the Black Adders – how dangerous they were and the sort – and were soon heading back to Baker Street. Kiyoshi again accompanied us, as she was in Britain on holiday and didn't really have anywhere she needed to be at that moment. Waiting for us was the same homeless woman who Sherlock had given the note and she gave him some clues as to where the artifact was being hidden.

It was both strange and entertaining to watch Kiyoshi and Sherlock interact with each other. It wasn't quite to the Irene Adler level, but it was still interesting. As I said before, Kiyoshi would scold Sherlock when he became rude and then drop it like nothing happened. It's amazing that someone her age could actually act civilized, and yet still be obsessed with the fact that there was a skull sitting on the mantel of the fireplace.

Sherlock researched on the internet and, with the clues given to him by the homeless network, learned where the artifact was being kept with ease. It was in an abandoned warehouse. But according to him he wasn't quite ready to retrieve it yet. Instead he sent me out to go to the old warehouse first to confirm that it was there, and he even insisted that Kiyoshi came with me. He may have gotten bored of her and wanted to have me deal with her. Not that she's a problem or anything…

We took the cab to a street a couple blocks from the warehouse and walked the rest of the way, not wanting to draw attention. Kiyoshi surprised me again because she treated the situation very seriously. We didn't know if the Black Adders were in the warehouse, or if they had guns or knives (they're organized criminals so they probably did), and Kiyoshi wore a look of silent determination. Usually people who weren't in the army would be upset or would have run away, but not this young woman. She was so focused that I wondered if she dealt with some sort of trauma in the past.

It turned out that the warehouse indeed had Black Adder members inside and, in spite of our precautions, we were discovered and captured. Too late I realized that I had left my gun back at the flat.

We were soon being held at gunpoint by a woman and a couple of her minions while she interrogated us about the artifact: a small red box locked by a puzzle. The situation's likeness to that time I was kidnapped with Sarah was not lost on me. The only difference really was that I was not going out with Kiyoshi – she's too young for me.

I was placed in front of the box and ordered to open it. Kiyoshi was sitting by my side, forced to hold a tranquilizing hand dart to my neck while she was held at gunpoint. I must applaud Kiyoshi for her composure; she knew just how much danger we were in and she refused to let her emotions get the better of her. She was incredible, really.

Sherlock found us and I was amazed when Kiyoshi sprang into action, stabbing the thug holding the gun with the dart in her hand. My heart about stopped when I heard a gunshot and I saw that Kiyoshi had been hit. To my relief the handgun was loaded with tranquilizer darts instead of actual bullets. We managed to escape with the box and were soon all back at safely at Baker Street. The tranquilizer eventually wore off and Kiyoshi thanked us for the adventure. She admitted that it was scary and she wasn't sure about whether we would get out alive, but she had fun – she just didn't want to do anything like that again too soon. Again, she was incredible.

So after a cup of hot chocolate (she doesn't drink tea or coffee; "religious reasons" Sherlock said) Kiyoshi was on her way. She left with us her phone number and email address, so I don't think this will be the last we hear of her.

You meet some of the strangest people when you're a friend/colleague of Sherlock Holmes.

**14 comments**

* * *

><p>Whoo! She sounds fun! Is she cute? ;D<p>

**Harry Watson** 16 January 12:04

* * *

><p>If she's too young for me, I think she's too young for you Harry. Besides, she says relationships aren't "her sort of thing."<p>

**John Watson** 16 January 12:06

* * *

><p>"Rude arrogance"? Honestly John, have you seen yourself in the morning?<p>

**Sherlock Holmes** 16 January 12:06

* * *

><p>At least I can actually snap out of it. Are you going to move those toes from the fridge anytime soon?<p>

**John Watson** 16 January 12:07

* * *

><p>Not for another 3 and a half weeks.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes** 16 January 12:07

* * *

><p>It <em>is<em> for religious reasons, John. Well… mostly. I just don't like the taste. And really, I can't be all _that_ great. You guys are great for being so awesome. :]

**VampiricYoshi** 16 January 18:26

* * *

><p>This is Kiyoshi, by the way XD<p>

**VampiricYoshi** 16 January 18:27

* * *

><p>Obviously.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes** 16 January 18:29

* * *

><p>Made it back to America okay?<p>

**John Watson** 16 January 18:36

* * *

><p>Yep. Hanging out at Mom's house right now. I kinda miss you guys already.<p>

**VampiricYoshi** 16 January 18:37

* * *

><p>I hardly noticed you were even here.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes** 16 January 18:38

* * *

><p>Was that a short joke just then? Meanie! XP<p>

**VampiricYoshi** 16 January 18:42

* * *

><p>Sherlock, be nice!<p>

**John Watson** 16 January 18:45

* * *

><p>John. Tea. Now.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes** 16 January 18:46

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**This is based on a dream I had on about January 16th (which is what I put for the blog date). It was honestly more Robert Downy Jr. Sherlock Holmes, but I decided to type it up as a John's Blog post.

I only remember the last bit about being in a warehouse, but I figured people would want to know how I even got tangled in with Sherlock anyway, so I made that up for story-telling's sake.

Also, when I used the Official Secrets Act in here, that actually translates in to me being to lazy to come up with a tiny little plot point. Feh.

_Yes, this is almost exactly like **The Blind Banker**. I realize that._

It was a little difficult writing like John's style. But it was really easy and almost obscenely fun writing the comments at the bottom.

And no, relationships in real life really aren't my sort of thing.

Go see the actual blog posts by John Watson (the character) at ( www. johnwatsonblog .co .uk) (minus spaces).

-  
><strong><br>Questions? Comments? Concerns? You know what to do.**

**_Sherlock_ and blog format (c) BBC**  
><strong>Story and myself (c) myself - don't touch!<strong>


End file.
